Search for Peace
by stitches034
Summary: Fox faunus Naruto is born to fox faunus Kushina and Human Minato he has been living by himself for eight years until a certain cat faunus comes across him. eventual Naruto/Blake somewhat dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Orange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY they belong to their respective owners**

**STORY START**

"_Peace? What is peace? Some kind of torture of a hope never to be? Who knows? All I know is that my parents died for it leaving me alone in this world and what for a chance for humans and Faunus to get along? Ridiculous there can never be peace between us they refuse to accept us for being different from them. Most of all I will never forgive them for taking my mother from me when I needed her most."_

_-Naruto to Ozpin_

It was a warm day in Vale it had seemed to be a very dark and rainy day early in the morning but it proved to be false as the sun was shining brightly from above the sky.

All was well and the citizens of Vale were now awake and preparing for their day or already wide awake and opening their shops and business. All was well and everyone was in a happy mood for a new day had come.

Though one spiky red haired fox Faunus thought otherwise as he was glaring death at the sunlight streaming through his window.

He was a rather well-built young man with spiky red hair with matching red fox ears and tail that stuck out from the back of his pants he was currently dressed in a white shirt and black shorts this young man was named Naruto N. Uzumaki a fox Faunus born to a human father and a fox Faunus mother. Seeing nothing else to do he got up from his bed and went through his normal daily routine 100 pushups followed by 100 crunches and 10 laps across his estate. Yes he inherited this estate from his father as his mother's house had 'mysteriously' burned down with no known causes. However Naruto knew the truth most likely humans discovered who it belonged too and burned it down to spite him and his race as well as disrespect his mother it was a good thing he hid his mother's grave where no human could find otherwise it would have been desecrated as well.

It was no secret that Naruto hated humans to some extent he would never go as far as to attack humans or to openly rally against them like the white fang but he would strike back if they attacked him first.

Once Naruto was done with his morning training he went inside and got dressed in his usual outfit which was a white shirt with a pair of black slacks and dress shoes and over his shirt was a blue trench coat with a red Uzumaki clan crest on the back. Once Naruto was sure he was dressed appropriately he grabbed his weapon which was left to him by his mother a katana with a white hilt and a golden tie at the end the sheath itself was a dark blue in color. This blade was named Yamato an heirloom passed down through the Uzumaki family from generation to generation.

The reason he was heading out so early today was that he had felt someone was camping within the Namikaze grounds which he felt due to the disturbance in the barrier set up by his parents around the Namikaze compound.

Walking around for a while in the forest that belonged to his father which surrounded the compound these were special sakura trees that Naruto's mother had planted herself around the compound with the help of his father and a few friends. After a few minutes Naruto saw signs that someone was indeed camping out in his forest as he saw telltale signs of a person moving around as well as traps placed to capture some of the wildlife in the forest.

Moving further in the forest he saw that there was a tent set up there near the edge of his property moving to check it out he suddenly felt a blade pressed against his neck.

'Crap I let my guard down' Naruto cursed in his mind for his lack of awareness even after his mother pounded it into him as a child. He couldn't help but be relaxed in his own property after all.

"Who are you? Did the white fang send you to find me?" the person who held a blade to his neck asked and from what Naruto noted his assailant was female.

"Hey! I should be asking that of you this whole place is my property and you are trespassing here" Naruto said as he placed a hand on the blade to make sure it won't cut into his neck in case his assailant turned violent.

"Sorry If I don't take your word for it I never heard of a person owning this forest" Naruto's assailant said as she tried to press the blade closer to his neck to no avail at all.

"Sigh fine my name is Naruto N. Uzumaki and these forests belonged to my parents which I inherited so yes you are trespassing here now that I answered your questions who are you and why do you think that I am with the white fang?" Naruto answered not budging from his stance at all and after a few moments his assailant relaxed her weapon allowing Naruto to face her for the first time.

She was a beautiful young woman with black hair that reached just above her but on her head was a ribbon she was dressed in a white and black button up shirt that was cut off at the sleeves showing her slender arms with the coat tails of her shirt covering her derriere along with that was a pair of white shorts and black leggings with a flame like design on one of them and on her feet were a pair of lack low heeled boots.

All in all she was a sight to behold for Naruto who had spent most of his time alone after the death of his parents.

Other than that there was a scent to her Naruto couldn't identify it had been some time since he last caught a scent of this kind.

"My name is Blake Belladonna I asked if you were from the white fang because you are a Faunus and I am running away from them" Blake answered with a neutral tone to her voice breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"So you're a Faunus as well aren't you?" Naruto asked now piecing together the facts from what Blake had just said to him and it made sense because it would explain why the white fang was after her.

"Yes I am" Blake said with a nod of her head while unraveling the ribbon on top of her head revealing two cat ears on the top of her head. Blake was a cat Faunus!

"I see well then why don't you pack up and follow me to my family compound there is still space for a guest" Naruto offered to Blake.

"You would offer a room to a person you just met? Most Faunus are distrusting of newcomers." Blake said with a bit of confusion at her fellow Faunus's actions.

"One you're a Faunus as well so it's fine if you were human though I would throw you out. Two it's been a while since I have had any guests over here" Naruto said listing of reasons countering Blake's opinion.

"I see well then if you don't mind waiting I actually have a lot of stuff inside my tent to pack up." Blake said as she moved towards her tent.

"I see in that case why don't I help you out here." Naruto said as he walked after her only to stop when he saw her raise her hand to stop him from following her into the tent.

"I would rather not I have some private stuff scattered around" Blake said with a slight tinge of pink on her face from the thought of having someone see what she had scattered in her tent.

"I see well then I will wait out here" Naruto said backing of from Blake.

Seeing him agree with her request Blake entered her tent and started putting her clothes and books inside her worn out suitcase before moving to collapse her tent which she allowed Naruto to help her out with this time.

Finally done packing up the two set out for Naruto's family compound.

"Hey um Naruto? You said your last name was Uzumaki right any relation to Kushina Uzumaki?" Blake asked trying to break the awkward silence between the two traveling companions.

"Yes she was my mother until humans hunted her down and killed her while she was weakened from fighting many enemies from the Schnee dust company who wanted to use her for their own gains" Naruto said gritting his teeth remembering how his mother was hunted down and killed in front of his eyes like an animal after her death Naruto was well and truly alone his father having died some years before.

"Hey how do you know about her anyway not much remember her even among the Faunus" Naruto asked Blake once he calmed down slightly.

"She was an inspiration to me as a person a Faunus who wanted peace between us and humans. A powerful fighter in her own right I guess she was the kind of person I wanted to be." Blake answered honestly as she truly idolized Kushina as did many among the white fang who looked up to her but all that changed when she was killed by humans.

"I see well Mom was always famous among humans and Faunus even though it got her in trouble most of the time she loved being able to inspire others not even I was spared. Every time she was nearby all I wanted to do was to make her smile at my accomplishments at one point in time I also wanted peace like she did." Naruto said with a smile on his face though it soon changed to a scowl. "Though that all changed when they killed mom in cold blood she faught for Faunus rights when the Schnee abused them and when they tried to silence her humans attacked her when she was recovering leading to her death. All I could do was watch as they killed her in front of my eyes it was then I knew peace with humans would never be possible they discriminate all that is different from them and kill what brings about change." Naruto gritted out hate stemming from his words alone which Blake could feel.

"Whoa are you alright?" Blake asked in concern seeing Naruto trying to get his breathing under control.

"Yes I'll be fine it's just I haven't had much interaction with people since mom died so I haven't vented my anger in any other way then hunt grimm" Naruto said once his breath came under control.

"Wait but Kushina died eight years ago! Are you telling me you closed yourself of from society during that time?" Blake asked in concern.

"Um Yes?" Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Come on let's get to your house in a few weeks' time I am heading for Beacon and you are coming with me" Blake said with a stern glare on her face.

"Wha-? But I don't want to there are humans there I might not be able to hold back my anger at all and might kill them like they did my mother." Naruto said trying to get out of this situation.

"Nonsense that means in the week I will help you vent you anger out to allow you to go back to interacting with them at least" Blake said not taking any of Naruto's excuses.

Seeing no escape Naruto acceded to her request/demand to join her in beacon.

"Fine but first answer me why do you hide yourself from humans are you ashamed or something?" Naruto asked Blake.

"I can't answer that yet can you ask me something else instead it's kind of a touchy subject for me and I don't know you to well yet" Blake said diverting her stare from Naruto.

"Fine what is beacon anyway?" Naruto asked seeing as he never heard of such a thing anyway.

"What you mean to tell me you don't know what beacon is?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Yes?" Naruto answered truthfully.

"Fine let me explain beacon is-"Blake began explaining what beacon was and what NAruto could do there all the while the two never noticed an apparition behind them watching them.

"_I hope you take care of my son"_

**STORY END**

**Naruto is 18 along with the rest of the cast except for Ruby who is 16.**

**I hope you enjoyed give me your thoughts in the review no flamers please.**

**Until next time thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Thanks for the reviews and criticism **

**STORY START**

It was about noon time in Vale where we see our two favorite Fauna walk down the streets of vale towards the docking bay of the ships that will take them to Beacon.

"So this Beacon place are you sure it accepts people like us? It is run by humans after all" Naruto asked as he walked side by side with Blake in the same suit he wore when he had met her.

"Yes I am quite sure they are open to Faunus at least. Though if they aren't I will leave with you since it is me who brought you there." Blake replied all the while reading a book she had brought along with her.

The rest of the walk went well with some interaction between the two. Why were they walking you ask? Well with Naruto being secluded by himself for eight years he had not bothered to learn how to drive or even buy a vehicle while Blake did not want to attract attention to themselves so she opted instead to walk.

After a few more minutes they arrived at the docking bay of the Beacon ships. All around them you could see that students were lining up to enter the ships. You could feel the excitement of the students filling the air it was almost solid that one could feel it with their hands. Blake and Naruto due to being Fauna could feel it even better than humans as they were slightly empathic and could feel emotions far better than humans ever could.

Blake could also feel aside from the other student's excitement, Naruto's own excitement. He had never been inside an airship before and in a moment of childishness couldn't help but be excited.

"Never been on an airship before I take it?" Blake asked with humor lacing her tone.

"Yeah I never been on one at all. How about you Blake?" Naruto said with a happy tone to his voice. It was the truth he had never been inside an airship before now he had only seen it before when he was with his mother but he had never ridden one.

"It actually is as well though I have been on every kind of land vehicle" Blake answered with a nod of her head at his question. Working with the white fang gave her that experience not that she would tell him that she was involved with the white fang at one point at least for now.

"Should we take a picture of this or something then?" Naruto asked as he knew that was the standard norm for remembering special events.

"I'm not sure it's up to you" Blake said with a shrug she had never done anything like that before anyway.

"Ok then here we go. Hey pal can you take a picture of me and my friend here" Naruto said asking the student in front of him.

He was a blond haired boy wearing a black jacket which was covered with some silver armor covering his chest and arms though his greaves were colored red and he had brown fingerless gloves as well. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots.

"Sure my name is Jaune Arc nice to meet you." Jaune said shaking hands with Naruto in greeting before grabbing the scroll to take a picture of Naruto and Blake together.

"Thanks a lot Jaune" Naruto said as he got his scroll back from Jaune looking over the photos Jaune took of him and Blake.

"No problem at all hey are you and her um you know?" Jaune asked noticing the closeness of the pair.

"Huh what do you mean were friends if that's what you're asking?" Naruto replied with a confused look on his face making Jaune face palm at Naruto's denseness while Blake flushed slightly at Jaune's assumption making her bury her face deeper into her book.

"No nothing never mind hey it must be nice to finally be here huh? On our way to Beacon and all that." Jaune asked Naruto it seemed that Jaune was a very friendly and nervous guy who didn't seem to have that much friends which is why he was talking with Naruto right now.

"I guess you could say that I only heard about Beacon last week actually" Naruto answered honestly.

"What how can you not hear of Beacon? You know the place where hunters and huntresses are trained? Seriously you're not pulling my leg are you?" Jaune asked in disbelief he may not be the smartest guy around but even he had heard of Beacon as a child.

"Um yeah I was kind of raised in a forest with only my mom and me so I never heard of things like this" Naruto explained further to Jaune who seemed to nod in understanding.

"Wait if you lived with your mom didn't she tell you about this at least even in stories or something?" Jaune asked once more as he noticed this fact popped out at him. Even while hearing about Beacon he could also remember his mother telling him stories about Beacon.

"No my mother never told me about anything like that all we did was train ourselves to fight better than everyone else. Aside from that she has been dead for eight years now" Naruto said with a somewhat downcast glare.

"Sorry" Jaune said not wanting to open old wounds.

"Its fine you didn't mean to you had no way of knowing anyway." Naruto said explaining to Jaune it was nothing he had to be sorry for.

"All students of Beacon please begin boarding procedure. The airships for Beacon leave in an hour if you are left behind I am afraid you will have to wait for next year's enrollment" a female voice announced over the PA system.

After hearing this all students including Naruto, Blake, and Jaune stopped speaking to each other and started to board the airships.

Naruto was trying to hold back a smile but failed due to his excitement bursting forth. He may have the body of an 18 year old but his mindset was set back a few years due to his isolation.

Blake on the other hand tried to hold back her laughter at the sight of Naruto acting like a young kid. She failed though and a few snickers came from her mouth getting Naruto's attention.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked confused as to why Blake was laughing.

"Nothing it's just I forgot you still act like a kid at times." Blake said before going back to reading her book.

"Hey no fair it's not my fault that it's easier to just call for a delivery then to cook by yourself" Naruto tried to deny Blake's accusation.

"Sure and all those pizza boxes in the trash are my imagination. You can't cook can you?" Blake said with a teasing tone to her voice.

"S-Shut up I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said with a blush looking away from Blake knowing she was right.

Smirking at her victory over the red head Blake simply patted him on the head like a child.

"There, there you'll learn" Blake said mockingly to which Naruto frowned at.

Before Naruto could retort back to Blake screens appeared on the windows of the airship showing an announcement was about to take place.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Naruto could see a woman come into full view she was a blond haired woman with her hair braided on the right side of her face. She was wearing what one would typically say is a secretaries outfit except for a few minor differences. Instead of a jacket she wore a cape which was purple on the inside and black on the outside. And instead of wearing regular heels she wore black heeled boots and attached to her right boot was a riding crop of all things. She also had on glasses with a stern expression to match her appearance.

"Aunt Glynda?" Naruto said in shock at seeing his aunt appear here of all places. Heck he hadn't even seen her for years now.

"You know her?" Blake asked being the closest to Naruto enough to hear what he just said.

"Yeah she was the sister of my father though I haven't seen her at all since mom died" Naruto said trying to hold his tears back.

After his mother died it was a very hard time for Naruto he thought one of the friends of his parents would come but as it turned out no one came not even Glynda. Naruto used to be very close to her as she would play with him when they were younger but after his mother's death he thought she would come to get him but she never came.

"Hey are you ok?" Blake asked in concern seeing Naruto looking very depressed blocking out the rest of the announcement.

"Yeah just give me some time" Naruto said as he sat down in the corner trying to figure out what this all meant.

The woman he looked up to as an older sister even a surrogate mother was alive and well and not once in the eight years since his mother's death came to see him? It troubled Naruto deeply had their bond meant nothing or her at all or was she like all other humans trying to curry favor from his mother only to betray her in the end.

It seemed all his answers were at Beacon and by chance Blake had led him to it when she came upon his property.

"Hey Blake thanks." Naruto said so suddenly that Blake almost missed it.

"For what?" Blake said looking up from her book to look at Naruto.

"For bringing me to Beacon I never knew what happened to the friends of my parents but now it seems I might find my answers here so thanks" Naruto said in all seriousness though he still held a smile on his face.

"Anytime Naruto anytime" Blake replied before going back to her book they were bound to be in the air for a while so she might as well finish her book before it landed.

Naruto not seeing anything to do with Blake since she seemed occupied with her book went around the airship he was on.

Walking around he saw a few interesting people on the airship. There was a red haired girl in Greek armor surrounded by a bunch of students who were asking her to sign pieces of paper they were handing her. Now that Naruto thought of it she did kind of look like the model for the cereal he ate on occasion what was it called again?

Ignoring this he saw that she was swamped with fans so he moved on rather than try to wait for a time to talk to her.

Moving on he saw a guy with black hair and a green oriental styled outfit accompanied by an orange haired girl in a unique outfit? Naruto could not think of words to describe it as it seemed she just put different things on and hoped it would look good and surprisingly it did.

Seeing how overactive the girl was he decided not to approach the two at all.

All over the ship he had caught sight of unique people there was Jaune but he was busy puking his guts out into the floor and trashbin a busty blond haired girl along with a younger girl who wore a red cape. Seriously how could she fight in that without it getting in her way he would never know. There was also a girl with white hair in a white dress though she looked far too serious to have a conversation with.

Seeing no other interesting people he decided to head back to where Blake was seated. Finding her near the exit he moved right next to hear before the plane began its final docking procedure.

"So did you find anyone interesting while you were exploring" Blake asked with feigned interest.

"You could say that but I guess we will be able to see them later on anyway so I didn't bother speaking with them now" Naruto said with a happy tone to his voice and a smile to match on his face.

"We are now beginning docking procedure please remain seated until we are properly docked" Glynda's voice rang over the PA system once more reminding the students that it was time to seat themselves for landing.

Unlike with the takeoff Naruto did not like the landing one bit at all as it was too bumpy for his case. Though it seemed his reaction was shared by Blake who looked uncomfortable as well. Maybe it was a Faunus thing that the part animal in their blood didn't like being to separate from the ground well in their case at least.

Once the airship has landed students began piling out of the airship some waiting outside for their friends and the rest rushing out to explore the campus.

Naruto though decided to wait behind with Blake and wait for Glynda to appear from the ships. After a few minutes she finally stepped out of one of the ships with a man Naruto knew well. Ozpin he was a gray haired man in a black suit with a green scarf and customized glasses. This man was also one of Naruto's father's friends.

Moving over to them, followed by Blake, as the two walked towards the school he stopped right in front of them stopping them from walking any further.

Seeing a student walk in front of them Glynda and Ozpin looked up to see who it was only to receive a shock there standing in front of them was a child they thought long dead.

"Hello Aunt Glynda, Ozpin" Naruto said in a blank tone of voice though his expression seemed to radiate anger from him.

'What how is this possible Shen said he was dead?' Glynda and Ozpin thought to themselves before readying themselves for this conversation.

**STORY END**

**Thanks for your reviews please continue to do so and no flamers please this is fanfiction for a reason if you don't like it please leave the page and don't leave a comment.**

**Please vote on the poll for Naruto's team.**

**Thanks for reading until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the Hell!

**Chapter 3: What the hell!**

**STORY START**

"W-what h-how are you alive? Shen said you died along with Kushina." Glynda said shocked at this revelation. Her usually calm demeanor replaced by one of shock.

"I have been on my own since mom died eight years ago as for Shen I haven't seen him since dad died so what are you talking about?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow at Glynda's statement earning him an expression of shock from both Glynda and Ozpin.

"What do you mean? After hearing of Kushina's plight we sent Shen to you and your mother to help in escaping Schnee agents. He told us you both perished in a fire that claimed your mother's home." Ozpin said trying to reign in his shock. Did Shen lie to them and if so for what purpose.

"My mother's home burned a few days after she died I was lucky not to have been inside when it burned and so I went to my father's estate instead where I met Blake." Naruto said as he explained what had happened to him after his mother's death up to the time he met Blake.

"I see well then Miss Belladonna the hall is over there please mingle with the other first years as we have some business to discuss with young Naruto here." Ozpin said to Blake as he and Glynda needed to explain things to Naruto as well as get is event of things that happened to him.

"It's ok Blake I'll meet up with you later." Naruto said reassuring Blake when he saw her worry for him slightly. After the short time spent in each other's company they had grown quite attatched to each other.

"Ok but you better meet up later" Blake said with a slight glare promising pain should he not keep his word.

"Yeah don't worry about it I'll be fine I think" Naruto said as he followed Glynda and Ozpin to a more secluded area.

Following Glynda and Ozpin through a hallway tey eventually stopped and entered a room most likely the staff room seeing all the paraphernalia a teacher might have and use.

"So what now?" Naruto asked Ozpin and Glynda

"Well for one I would like to apologize to you personally had I known you were alive I would have taken you in I am sure Glynda feels even worse than I do at the moment" Ozpin said bowing his head making Naruto look at Glynda at his words. As he did he saw that Glynda was barely holding back her tears looking at him making him flinch slightly at the sight making Naruto want to go up to her and comfort her the best way he could. He never liked seeing women cry even more if he was close to them but he had to hold back his instinct as he was not yet sure he could trust them again despite the evidence showing that they were deceived into thinking he was dead.

"So you guys really didn't know I was alive?" Naruto asked making sure they truly were deceived.

"Yes we mourned for your passing along with that of you mother however only a few people were aware of what happened me, Glynda, Qrow, Shen, James, the heads of Schnee, and you. The Schnee knew of your mother's death but didn't bother with you anymore not seeing you as a threat. All of us sent Shen to find you but he told us you had died as well but now we see it was a lie. All we can do now is hope to mend bridges and go from there I suppose." Ozpin said explaining how things were to Naruto who seemed to accept it for the most part.

"I guess we can mend bridges but where is Shen if you said he went to find me and mom he should have found me at the very least since I was nearby when the house burned." Naruto said making Glynda slightly happier at his words before she frowned.

"Well it seems we will have to question Shen later on but that aside. It's good to see you again Naruto" Glynda said as she brought Naruto into a hug making her cry on his shoulder at the thought of having missed him growing up all those years when she could have been with him.

"It's ok Aunty you didn't know it's not your fault." Naruto said as he comforted his aunt who didn't seem to stop crying into his shoulder.

"No it's not Naruto I haven't seen you in over eight years when I should have been there in fact if I hadn't accepted that mission I would have been able to save your mother." Glynda said still hugging Naruto close.

"Come on it's not your fault there was no way you would have known that was going to happen and besides I turned out quite well in the end." Naruto said calming his aunt slightly.

"I guess so what now I guess you want to learn if you came here right?" Glynda said as she wiped her eyes of tears looking at Naruto.

"I kinda just came here since I followed Blake and I had nothing to do." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head at the reason of his coming to Beacon.

"Hmm I guess we could give you a test to see if you really need to study here if not we could take you on as an assistant teacher" Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee from a mug he brought out while Naruto and Glynda were hugging each other.

"I guess I could do that though don't expect me to teach them much since I only know how to fight." Naruto explained once he separated from Glynda.

"Hmm is that so then I guess we could have you teach alongside Glynda for dust classes as well as the training class." Ozpin said as he took another sip of coffee.

"Sure I can handle that." Naruto said as he turned to face Ozpin.

"Very well but for now I suggest joining the group that came here for tonight it will help you bond with some of them at least." Ozpin said ignoring the glance Glynda sent him.

"Fine but don't expect me to play nice with those bigoted fools who think they are far superior then faunus." Naruto said as he left the room to look for the function hall where the students would gather.

"Well that was surprising. Glynda send a message to Shen tell him to come here but don't tell him anything yet. Inform James of what has happened I feel we may need his help with what is to come." Ozpin said as he left the room as well to give his welcoming speech to the fresh batch of students who will be taking the entrance exam.

This left Glynda to take the messages to James and Shen. Oh when he got here he will pay for lying about Naruto to her.

Some distance away in the island of Patch a blond haired man felt a shiver run up his spine.

'What the hell was that it felt like I just waked on my grave' Shen thought to himself though he just ignored it.

(Night)

After Ozpin's welcoming message the students began to unpack their sleeping items. All that was provided by the school was the futons they will be sleeping in everything else was their own addition. This was to train the students how to deal with limited resources as well as how to always be prepared after all not everything went your way just because you were a hunter.

Naruto found a corner where no one else chose as well as no one else bothered to be so far from the group maybe except Blake whom he saw was closer to him than the rest.

"Hey Blake how do you like things here so far?" Naruto asked as he approached Blake who was reading a book again.

"Not much kinda boring though." Blake replied not even bothering to look up from her book.

"I think it will hype up by tomorrow though with the testing and all." Naruto said as he took a seat beside Blake who didn't seem to mind at all.

"I doubt it" Blake said monotonously making Naruto sweat drop a bit her answer.

"Hello I believe you guys know each other?" a blond haired girl interrupted Naruto and Blake from conversing further.

"Aren't you the girl who blew up this morning?" Blake asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the comment.

"Yeah my name is Ruby you can call me Crater F- no never mind just call me Ruby." The girl said introducing herself.

"Ok" Blake said going back to reading her book.

"Hey what are your names?" the blond haired girl asked enthusiastically looking at Naruto and Blake.

"Naruto"

"Blake"

The two answered monotonously starting to get annoyed by the conversation.

"My name is Yang. Nice bow. Hey are those fox ears?" Yang said as she complimented Blake before noticing Naruto's fox ears on top of his head.

"Yes no do you need anything else?" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow hey he may have reconnected with his parents friends but that didn't mean he had to tolerate humans being to near him for too long.

Seeing his anxiousness to get rid of the crowding Blake placed one of her hands on top of his discretely calming Naruto down somewhat.

"Nice night isn't it" Ruby said awkwardly.

"Yes it is a nice night like this book which I will get back to reading once you leave." Blake said rather coldly not liking the crowding either.

"She's a lost cause how about you foxy? Want to hang out with us?" Yang said as she looked to Naruto who sent her a mild glare that he was not amused at all.

"I'll take that as a no." Yang said rubbing the back of her head looking sheepish.

"Hey what's the book about?" Ruby asked Blake who looked slightly surprised at her question.

"A man with two souls in his body fighting for control over it." Blake answered.

"That's nice. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters it's one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said rather proudly making Blake chuckle a bit.

"Why's that hoping for a happy ending?" Blake said looking intently at Ruby.

"Well, I'm hoping everyone all will as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books someone who fought for what was right!" Ruby proclaimed loudly.

"Rather ambitious don't you think?" Blake said making Naruto nod in agreement.

By this point Yang brought ruby into a hug and the two were making a racket wrestling each other distracting Blake from continuing her reading as well as irritating Naruto who was not used to the behaviors of other people due to his seclusion.

"Hey what is going on in here? Don't you know people are trying to sleep." Awhite haired girl said as she stomped over to the group eliciting a sight of irritation from Naruto and Blake.

Seeing that they could not get back the peace and quiet they had earlier Blake and Naruto stood up and blew the candle with them out blacking out the room completely before moving to their futons.

The next morning Naruto woke up quite uncomfortably he had gotten used to sleeping on his parent's soft bed that he had forgotten how to adapt himself to other sleeping places.

Redressing in his usual attire Naruto began his usual exercises before moving on towards the dining hall where he saw Blake already seated eating a sandwich while reading another book. Just how many did she have?

"Good morning Blake" Naruto said as he sat across from her eating a stack of pancakes.

"Good morning Naruto" Blake greeted back as she continued to read.

"Are you ready for the test today?' Naruto asked even though he knew she was most likely one of the best if not the best at combat amongst the current batch.

"Yeah how was your conversation yesterday after I left it seems you calmed down a bit afterwards." Blake said putting away her book to look at Naruto.

"It went well it seems someone covered up the fact I was alive and now I am trying to reconcile with my parents friends and my aunt." Naruto said as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"That's good well I hope we get teamed together at the very least." Blake said as she finished her sandwich.

"Not a chance it seems I am overqualified for this place so I am being bumped up to assistant instructor instead." Naruto answered making Blake look somewhat sad.

"Hey don't worry I'll still see you around. Oh look at the time I got to get to my test see you later Blake." Naruto said as he waved a goodbye to Blake who stared at his retreating back.

'Good luck Naruto' Blake thought as she went to make sure her weapon was in prime condition for her test.

**STORY END**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas**

**Thanks for reading until next time.**


End file.
